


World famous power couple

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Based on ch 401, Businessman Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Collaboration, Febfluff 2020, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Flufftober 2018, Fluffvember 2019, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Husbands, Kissing, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Month 2016, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, Living Together, M/M, Nekoma Week 2019, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Time Skips, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo goes home to his husband after his talk with Shouyou.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	World famous power couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 7: Didn't know they were dating.  
> Day 7: Future.  
> Day 4: "I love you." "I love you more."  
> Day 3: Happiness.  
> Day 15: Love.  
> Day 4: Future.

Kenma had just finished making a cup of hot tea for himself when he heard the sliding of the front door of his house – or should he call it theirs? He didn’t have much time to think, because two strong arms were wrapped around him and lips attacked his neck. Kenma rolled his eyes, but tilted his head to the side nonetheless.

”Did you watch the match?” Kuroo asked without stopping. Kenma sighed, but let him do as he pleased. Seeing he’d gotten allowance, Kuroo let out a pleased noise – purr – and continued his activity.

”Yes, I did. Shouyou played really well!” Kenma said, pushing the other’s face away eventually. Kuroo pouted, but respected the decision. It was more than he got from an exhausted Kenma any other day after all.

”You should take better care of yourself, you know,” he chided him gently when he noticed the cup of tea on the counter. ”Constant gaming isn’t good for your vocal cords.”

”You spend too much time with Yakkun. Knowing these kind of words like ’vocal cords’,” Kenma teased the older man, who grunted, offended. ”How’s Koutarou and Keiji?” Kenma asked to ease the mood a bit. From how Kuroo smirked into his neck, he knew that something good had to happen.

”Bo asked him out on a date,” Kuroo informed him and Kenma felt his lips turning up, ”and from how big of a bag Keiji brought with him, I bet he’ll stay the night,” the ravenette said on a suggestive voice and Kenma elbowed him in the side.

”Don’t be so nasty, Tetsu,” he said and Kuroo nuzzled his nose in his hair.

”Sorry, babe,” he apologized, but Kenma knew he didn’t think it seriously. ”By the way, Chibi-chan said yes to the collab idea,” he said, then his lips quirked up into a smirk. ”You should’ve seen his face when I told him we are together! It was hilarious!”

”I can imagine,” Kenma said with a giggle, then sipped from his tea.

”What game do you plan to play with him and me?” Kuroo asked, resting his chin on the top of Kenma’s head.

”Final Haikquu Quest,” Kenma said, putting the cup back onto the counter.

”The one where everyone looks like us and I have those sexy horns?” Kuroo asked with his smirk returning.

”Those horns are not sexy, Tetsurou,” Kenma groaned – they’d already had this conversation countless times! He let out a small yelp when Kuroo turned him around and pushed him to the counter.

”C’mon, baby~” he purred, leaning closer to the shorter male. ”I know you love my horns!” 

As soon as they lips connected, Kuroo let out a pleasant humm. Kenma rolled his eyes once again, but wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After they separated, Kuroo leant his forehead against his husbands’.

”I love you!” Kenma whispered and Kuroo chuckled.

”I love you more!”


End file.
